Pokemon Destiny: The Path of Legends Part 24
by Boredstick
Summary: Normally this one would be out in about 3-4 weeks, but since I haven t uploaded anything in so long, see it as a thank you to you guys that have patiently waited for more... enjoy...


_Chapter 24: Twisted Fate_

Everything was dead quiet, as even the wind had stopped blowing despite the dark clouds. The person had got closer towards the hospital, as Ash then saw her. Misty stopped as she saw Ash.

Taking an initiative, Ash told May to stand back, as he walked out to Misty. Wanting to stop him, Oak knew it was too late, as Ash was nearly there. Brock stood by, waiting for anything to happen.

Ash got in front of her, as he looked straight at her. With her head tilted down, a part of her hair covered her face, but Ash could still read her like an open book. Misty then threw herself at Ash.

Ash almost fell to the ground but was prepared for it, as Misty was in his arms, crying. She then fell on her knees, as Ash kneeled and just held his arms around her, doing what he does best. Wanting to see her, Ash tried to pull her head up, but Misty instead looked up, as Ash finally saw her:

Misty remained the same as always, with only minor bruises and small cuts spread all over. But her eyes mirrored to Ash an emotion even he could never imagine, as Misty looked into Ash's eyes.

- Is it you... is it really you... please tell me this isn't a dream... you actually came back...to me...

- This isn't a dream... this is real... just as real as you Misty... and just as real as me... it's me.

Suddenly Ash looked around and saw that everything stood still as if time had stopped, as in a blink of an eye they both teleported away. They then reached their destination... The Path of Legends.

Inside the chamber, Ash rose up from the floor and saw Misty next to the walls, touching some symbols on wall, as the symbols on the walls lighted up just like the last time Ash saw them glow

- I recently found out about this place from them... the Unown. I'm so sorry Ash... about Delia... even the Unknown don't know how or why she died... but it doesn't matter... you're here now.

- Misty, why are we here? What happened after I died... what have the Unown done... to you...

- Please, don't remind me... we are here to make sure that nothing keeps us apart... ever again.

The box containing Unown letters suddenly appeared in the center of the chamber, as Misty took out some from the box and put them into the wall. Ash then saw a weak red glow on the letters

- Misty please... even if I want to forget aswell... we have to talk about this... what are you doing?

- After you died... I was left behind. When I woke up... I couldn't take it anymore... I wanted to end it all... because despite the thousands of times I tried to breath life back into your lifeless body... you never came back... I wanted to share the same fate as Pikachu... it had died of a broken heart Ash...

Misty cried even more, as Ash was about to go to comfort her when she suddenly slammed her hands onto the wall. The symbols quickly flashed in red, as the glow grew much stronger.

- I'm sorry... for putting you through that Misty... please understand... I only did it to save you...

- Sorry doesn't even describe what I felt then Ash... you were supposed to live, stop Vicious and save the world... instead you died, I was left alone, and the Unown were set free onto our world...

- But I'm sure it's not too late, if we go back together then we can stop the Unown once and for all!

- It's too late Ash... if you had survived, the only thing that would have happened would be my death... but you died... and I could never forgive them for it unless you return... and you did.

- What do you mean it's too late!? The Unown can't breach through to our world unless they have...

- A host... and they have a host... it's me Ash... I am the reason they have breached through...

- I know... I found out when Mew showed me a flashback... I saw what you did there Misty...

- I was afraid of that possibility...that you would find out... I don't know how much you know of what I have done... but I just might as well confess all of my sins to you Ash... every one of them.

A flashback started, as Ash saw the same one Oak was shown, with her and Vicious. But then a part was shown that Oak never saw. Misty prepared to go through a portal as she saw Pikachu on the floor. Not having the time nor heart to take care of the body, Misty left Pikachu behind.

Misty left Pikachu behind as she stepped through the portal, as The Unown quickly followed and closed the portal. The flashback ended, as Ash remembered what Misty had told him the last time.

- I'm sorry about Togetic...I remember that you told me that it passed away aswell... Misty...

- It's true that it was the Unown... but it wouldn't have happened if Togetic listened to me... same with you Ash... all of this could have been avoided... if only you had let me...but you choose to die...

- How can you expect me to let you do such a thing Misty... I did it because I love you... I wanted you to live... I couldn't stand losing you again... I'd rather die that to let that happen to you!

Misty grinned, as Ash could feel the air vibrate with psychic energy inside the chamber, as the symbols began to glow intensively more red. Misty then continued to insert letters into the wall.

- It is the same for me Ash... didn't you think I felt the same way you did... its true that the Unown did try to kill you and succeeded... but it was because they knew that you would never help them...

A flashback started, as Ash saw Altomare, just moments before the flood happened. Misty entered the garden where the Soul Dew was kept, as Misty looked around for something or someone.

Latias was nowhere to be seen, as Misty begged for forgiveness. She then went to the pool and grabbed hold of the Soul Dew, containing Latios. Using her newfound powers, Misty opened up a portal, as Unown came forth. Telling them to do it, Misty backed away, not wanting to do it herself.

The Unown used their powers to empty the Soul Dew, as they got somewhat resistance from Latios inside, fighting to remain inside or forever fade away. Minutes passed, as the Unown succeeded.

- I know it is wrong...so wrong... but if it brings Ash back... then it's the only right thing to do...

Misty took hold of the empty Soul Dew, as she focused. Aura traveled to her hands, as a piece of Ash's Aura got into it. Succeeding, Misty smiled abit, as she put the Soul Dew away. About to leave, The Unown suddenly stopped her, as they telepathically told her something. Misty looked down in despair, as she told them to do it. Remaining to make sure they succeed, Misty waited.

Minutes passed by, as the flood emerged. The Unown used their powers to enhance it, as it didn't take long for it to appear. Not able to control the flood and stop Latias, the Unown then attacked Latias while Misty took control of the flood. Not able to do anything, Latias continued its useless attempt to get free from The Unown, using every bit of strength it has to try to break free.

But it was too late, as the flood was ready. Not wanting to risk having any survivors, Misty also created a small earthquake to crumble the city into the bottom of the sea, as she then dealt the final blow. With the portal closed, the flood hit hard so that there was no chance for the citizens to survive any of the disasters. With the city submerged, Misty got up towards the water surface.

Minutes passed as The Unown made sure there were no survivors, as they then let go of Latias´s lifeless body into the ocean. They then created a portal above, as both Misty and the Unown passed through it. The flashback ended, as Misty turned towards Ash, speechless at what she had done.

- Yes, it's true... I did it with my own free will... because it was fate that made me suddenly get a connection to the Unown... I helped them to reach our world... in exchange for the obvious...

- I... don't know what to say... Misty... this isn't you... why did you kill all of those people...why?!

- I still needed to stay in the shadows... should Lorenzo, Bianca or anyone else find out that the Soul Dew was gone, then things would have become much more difficult further ahead for me...

Not sure what to say, Ash collapsed onto the floor, shocked by what he just found out from her.

- They told me everything Ash... Everything I needed to do... to help bring you back... and they kept their promise... they revived you. Despite everything I have done... it has all been fo you... for us.

Misty took out the Soul Dew from her pocket, as she suddenly froze. Ash asked her what was wrong, but she didn't respond, still having her gaze on the Soul Dew. Suddenly she slammed her fists into the wall, as the letters glowed even more intensively, vibrating with psychic energy.

- No... this can't be true... it can't be... the Aura is still inside it... that would mean... that you're...

Misty was about to do something but didn't do it in time, as The Unown teleported them back to Indigo Plateau, as time resumed itself. Ash backed away from Misty, getting the feeling something was wrong. Misty communicated with the Unown telepathically, as Ash saw that she quickly had turned infuriated with them for some reason. Ash then headed back to May and the others.

With time flowing, May grabbed hold of Ash's hand and told him to stay away from Misty, as Ash then asked her if she knew anything about what was going on with Misty and the Unown.

- I don't know how to explain it, but I can feel her thoughts... at first it was very vague, but now I can even know what she is thinking... Ash... Misty was about to do something to you... I'm not sure what, but from what I could understand from her thoughts... it wasn't anything good Ash...

Suddenly Misty screamed, as she looked towards Ash with a look that even sent chills down his spine. The Unown circled around, as Misty walked towards Ash, confused to what was going on.

Pulling herself together and gathering courage, May rose up and stood in front of Ash, only to be tossed aside by Misty with a fierce Psychic. Ash didn't have time to react, as Misty grabbed hold of his throat and pulled him up with her own hands aswell as using Psychic to immobilse him.

Oak quickly ran off to May to get her out of there, as Brock shouted out for Misty to stop. Telling Brock to stand back, Misty tried to kill Ash, screaming in pain due to the psychic attack on him.

The Unown suddenly scattered, as something hit Misty hard enough to let Ash go, as she was thrown to the ground. She quickly rose up and gazed at something in front of Ash. It was Pikachu.

Fully recovered, even Ash noticed that something was very different with Pikachu, now in a much shinier appearance as if it had a golden fur of armor. Pikachu screeched at Misty and indicated to Ash to stay away from her. Ash rose up from the ground and backed away, fearing something has severely warped Misty and dramatically changed her. Max then ran off to check up on May.

Oak noticed that the Unown did not attack or do anything else, and took the opportunity and ordered the militia to resume the evacuation. Helicopters quickly took off and passed right by the Unown, as even the Charizards gathered and decided to flee the area while they still could.

Not bothered with the evacuation, Misty tried to use Psychic on Pikachu, but just as she got a hold with Psychic Pikachu easily got free. A roar was heard, as something was seen flying in the dark clouds above. A Hyperbeam was fired right towards Misty but was reflected by the energy shield, as Oak noticed that apparently the Unown did not create the shield, as Misty now fully glowed in red.

Rayquaza was seen high in the sky, as it charged right towards Misty. Misty countered by elevating and heading right for it aswell, when suddenly all the Unown gathered and entered the portal.

Pikachu told everyone to hurry inside, as it jumped into the portal. Not having much time to think it through, Ash jumped in aswell as Oak, Brock, May and Max, as the portal then quickly closed.

Inside the dark place again, Ash saw the Unown circle around them, but again they did nothing. Still not letting his guard down,Ash told Pikachu to hit with Thunder to warn them off. Pikachu quickly refused and went to some Unown, as they then communicated with Pikachu telepathically.

- Ash... what the hell just happen... none of this makes any sense anymore... why did Misty...

- Professor... I don't know either... but I do know one thing... she's right...it's all my fault...

- I never got the chance to warn you since I was unconscious when you arrived at the temple... Ash, what happened during the final assault at the militia base... what on earth happened to you both?

- The Unown got to us... they were about to kill me, but Misty tried to stop them... based one what she just told me, after I died she suddenly got a connection to them and became their new host...

- Me and Oak suspected something like that, he even meet up with her at the temple... she showed him horrible things... and now this... but if you died Ash, then how did you come back...

- It's my mom... I don't know the full story, but she died shortly after the Unown killed me, but I meet up with her... and she sacrificed what was left of herself in order to bring me back to life...

- Even if I would have been conscious, I didn't want to tell you about Delia and Giovanni's death... after everything you and us all have gone through, I just simply couldn't Ash... please forgive me...

- It's not your fault Professor, even a part of me at first didn't want to accept that they're gone... I was sent back to stop the Unown, but according to what Misty had told me, it's already too late... they already breached our world using her as their host, now I'm clueless what to do now...

- From what I saw before and just recently... I fear it's not the Unown we have to fight... when the energy shield protected Misty, none of the Unown used their power... but Misty was glowing Ash...

Another portal suddenly opened, as some Unown entered it and quickly came back with something. The box with Unown letters was dropped on the floor, as the portal was closed. Pikachu asked the Unown what they were doing. Now understanding, Pikachu then tried to explain to everyone else.

Learning that the Unown have lost their power to Misty and need Ash's help to bring it back, Ash immediately got suspicious of the Unown, knowing how treacherous they have been in the past.

- You have every right to be suspicious Ash, but based on what Oak just saw, it's possible that the Unown are really telling the truth now... but how could all of this have happened Professor?

- Perhaps during Ash's death, the Unown tried to breach through using his Aura, and since Misty was there aswell then maybe they somehow got connected to her Aura instead, giving her control over them... the more they used their power the more she absorbed the power into her own Aura...

- At first I believed that Misty was under their control, but now that she told me that everything that has happened has all been of her own free will... I really don't know what to believe anymore...

- I know that this is a difficult situation for all of us, especially hard for you Ash, but right now it's clear that whatever happened to Misty... has inevitably turned her into the worst possible villain...

Remembering what May told him earlier, Ash went to May and asked her how she was doing and if she could hear Misty. Now under moderate effect from the drugs she got earlier, May told them she stopped hearing anything unusual once they all entered through the portal. Speculating, Oak went to the box with the Unown letters, as he asked the Unown why they had brought it to their location.

- When I got to the temple, I noticed that some Unown letters were on the floor and that they fitted into the carvings on the temple walls. Once I spelled out Pikachu´s name with the letters, a portal opened. I think the Unown have brought it here so that we can travel from one place to another.

- Of course... it's possible that The Unown lost their power to Misty in our world, but that they still has limited power in their world... so the question now is... what shall we do and where...

- Misty didn't try to kill me when I ran to help Ash, it would seem that he is her primary target, so wouldn't it better for Ash to stay here... if she really could, Misty would already created a portal to come to this place in pursuit of Ash... but the Unown closed it before she could stop our escape.

May called for everyone's attention, as she tried to remember what she had heard before.

- Now that I have been able to sort out some of the emotions I felt from her... I feel hate and rage against the Unown, but also towards you Ash ... why would Misty even hate you in the first place?

- A part of me believes it's due to what she told me... that I didn't let her sacrifice herself to save me... but it's strange, she suddenly changed after she looked at the Soul Dew she held in her hand...

- Whatever triggered this sudden change in Misty, if she even attempted to kill Ash then she would have no trouble eliminating anyone else, including us... if she finds a way to open a portal to this place then we really should be long gone by then... our first priority is to stay away from her to have a chance of finding out what she is planning... the best we can to right now is to simply survive.

- You're probably right Professor... you and Ash should together uncover this while I stay with May and Max, it would be best to keep them out of this by sending them safely back home to Hoenn.

-If May hadn't got connected to Misty then it would be safe for her and Max, but once they return to our world then it's likely that May will be able to hear Misty again, and it's even possible that Misty would hear May, knowing her thoughts, feelings, even finding out her exact location...

- This is exactly the reason I didn't contact any of you when I returned, I didn't want to make any of you targets, but it's far too late to change that... but still, no one should be in my way so I must go alone... while you two and May stay together, and it would be best for Max to go back home...

Max immediately clinged onto May, not wanting to leave her, but even she knew that as long as Max would be near then he would be a target for Misty. May gave her approval, as Ash took some Unown letters and spelled out Petalburg City, as May focused her thoughts on their home.

The letters quickly reacted, as a portal opened up. May asked Max to forgive her, as she pushed him through the portal, which quickly closed to prevent Max from trying to enter it to return. Hoping for Max´s safety, May asked Ash what he planned to do and were she and the others should travel to.

- I can't confront her... not like this...even if I had to, I can't fight her... I just simply can't...

- The best way of getting answers is directly from the source, and sadly it even seems that the Unown have no idea what changed Misty... I'll go back to talk to her... it's a risk I have to take...

- He's right Ash, besides Misty spared him the last time they met, there's a good chance that as long as Oak pretends to remain neutral he can find out from Misty what she is really after and why.

- I don't like it... that was then, now she's filled with hate that makes her unpredictable... she might even use him as bait to force me to her... I know that it can sometimes be hard to keep a promise, but please promise me that you´ll stay hidden Professor... I have already lost two people in my life...

- I understand how you feel Ash... I wouldn't put myself in such risks now and before unless I truly believed that I have a fair chance... but all of you know that Misty is like a daughter to me, you know that her death broke my heart... my concern for her is more of love than of the situation...

- Then do as you desire, I just hope that even in her state, that Misty feels the same way about you... as for you two, Skyler offered to further help, so it would be best if you get into a different safehouse and contact him from there, maybe he can figure out what is happening to Misty...

The Unown suddenly used what power they still had and opened up several portals, as they pushed out everyone through each respective portal. Suddenly a new portal opened, as Misty came out.

Ash opened his eyes, as he saw that he was at the Tree of Beginning. Knowing it's not the best place to hide in, Ash yelled out for Mew and Ho-Oh. Knowing that the Unown battled them and the other birds before he reached Indigo Plateau, Ash was worried that he got no response from them.

He was inside the main chamber and saw that the tree was in a healthy condition, meaning that Mew should still be alive and well. Ash went through the tree but still saw no signs of any Pokemon or the Regis, as he decided to try go outside and get a glimpse of the surrounding area.

Finally reaching the outside Ash saw some deformations in the forest ahead, and decided to check it out, as he got back inside the tree and worked his way down towards the bottom to get out. It didn't take too long as Ash quickly ran off towards the deformation. Suddenly he just stopped.

It was Moltres. Concealed by the thick vegetation, it had taken its last breath long ago, defeated in the previous battle against the Unown, as Ash got closer to it to check for any life signs. With a lifeless look in its eyes, Ash closed the eyelids and then ran off further towards the deformation.

Not believing it to be true, Ash fell to her knees, as he got tearful. Zapdos and Articuno were laying on the treetops, but Ash didn't bother to check if they were alive, seeing clearly how several branches had impaled their now lifeless bodies, probably thrown towards the ground with Psychic.

Not seeing any signs of the others in the forest area, Ash continued to search as far as to the hot springs at the rock formations. Suddenly Ash saw something near the shallow water. It was Lugia.

Not hesitating, he quickly ran up to it, as Ash grabbed hold of Lugia ´s head, telling it to wake up. Lugia slowly opened its eyes and looked at him sadly, as Ash saw that it was in unimaginable pain.

Telling Lugia to not give up, Ash tried to push Lugia into the water to ease the pain, as Ash halted and took his hands off Lugia. His hands were bloodstained, as he moved some feathers on Lugia and saw what he did not wish to see. Lugia used whatever strength it had left to enter the spring.

´´ There is no stopping it... nor from the out or inside... atleast now... my passing will come sooner´´

- Don't say that, you're gonna make it! Pikachu managed to survive, and so can you Lugia. Get up!

´´ Even if I have the willpower... My body is shattered inside and outside... it's too late... ´´

- What about Ho-Oh and Mew, if they're alive then they can move you inside the tree and...´´

´´ They're gone too... we failed Chosen One... by a miracle we survived... we were near death but still alive... but then she came...we never saw it coming... we tried to protect Mew and Ho-Oh...

- No... it can't be, the tree is still alive and well, that means that Mew is alive, doesn't it?

´´ She killed Moltres first... instantly with such deadly power... Articuno and Zapdos barely had a chance to react before she sent them to their death below... then she went to me Chosen One...´´

- Then let's go, Misty could still be around, you have to try Lugia please, you gotta get out of here!

´´ I lied to you Chosen One... you presumed that I did not know who first attacked the tree... but I did... I lied because I knew what she means to you, and that you would have never believed me...´´

Ash tried again to push Lugia, but it barely moved as it twitched in pain from the wounds on the outside and inside of its body, as Ash then saw that the water was getting red with its blood.

- No please... you're a Legendary... you just have to survive Lugia... you're my guardian...

´´ I have served my purpose... atleast you are alive... but Mew and Ho-Oh are gone... she got to them... and then she... made them pass away... she is after you... eventually you have to fight her...´´

- No the tree is still alive, Mew must be alive, and Ho-Oh maybe fled or escaped, maybe even...

´´ I saw it myself... her hate fuels her search for you...promise me Chosen One... that you will live on... and do whatever it takes to stop her... do it, or your love for her will certainly be your death...´´

- No Lugia I can't, I won't, whatever she has become, there is still time to save her from herself!

´´ You can't save her from herself... the girl you know and love is dead...what's left of her now sadly is an villain... with deadly power and limitless hate... now the world depends on you ... Ash´´

- Don't say that, she's still the same, something happened to her and I will find out, that I promise!

Seconds passed, as Ash got no response. Lugia had closed its eyes, as it took its last breath. Ash quickly hit its head, trying to wake Lugia, but despite his desperate efforts, Lugia was now gone.

Max opened his eyes, as he expected to see Petalburg City. Instead he saw massive crystal formations as far as the eye could see, Calling out for anyone, Max got no answer, as he quickly ran to his house. With the city evacuated in time, it appeared that Norman and Caroline made it out.

Max then went to the gym to see if the Pokemon made it out safely aswell. Max didn't get far, as the main gate was closed and crystallized, preventing him from entering the gym. Knowing a possible way in, Max went to the side of the gym and entered a pipe used for drainage.

Inside, Max saw that the inside was also crystallized, as he watched his steps since the crystal formations were uneven and formed sharp spikes and shards on the floor and walls aswell.

Tears fell down Max´s cheeks, as he got closer to something. Appearing from a distance as a crystal formation, Max saw not only all the Pokemon gathered together, but also Norman and Caroline.

Not making it out in time, they hoped to seek shelter inside the gym, but the drainage pipe allowed the crystallization to enter, as Max saw their crystal bodies holding onto one another. A picture frame was in their arms, as Max instantly recognized it, the last family photo they took together.

Max couldn't take it, as he burst out in tears and got between his dead parents, despite the sharp edges and spikes. Max remained in their arms, feeling guilty that he did not warn them in time.

About to fall asleep, Max´s slumber was interrupted by something. He slowly opened his eyes, as a hand suddenly reached out for him. Max quickly took a solid grip and was pulled up. It was Drew

Returning to Petalburg after hearing about the crystallization in all regions, Drew already found out about their parents and the Pokemon, and decided to wait for May and Max to come back home.

Not saying a word, Max followed Drew out, as they were heading to the house. Drew asked where May was, but Max was so struck with sadness and sorrow that he couldn't get out a single word.

- I know it's hard Max... but please tell me... I need to know if she's alive. She means alot more to me than you think... I'm not the only one that came to help search for her... Misty's here too...

Before Max could tell Drew, crystallization worked its way up and instantly got to Drew. A portal was seen, as Max slowly backed away. Suddenly Max bumped into something behind him.

Arms took hold of him, as Max was too shocked to turn around or say anything, but two clear shadows of him and someone else already revealed the distinct visage of who it was behind him.

- I'm sorry you had to see them Max... to go through what I felt... I still feel the same way... and...

Max quickly got lose and tried to run off, but all the entrances were blocked by crystal formations. Suddenly he was turned around with Psychic, as crystallization covered his feet, immobilizing him.

Misty kneeled down and stood in front of him, as Max saw a major change in her expression ever since they fled Indigo Plateau. She was just as sad as Max was, with tears running down her cheeks.

- What do you have to be really sad about... Ash is alive... why are you doing this to us Misty...

Expecting her to lash out her hate a rage in him, Misty lowered her head, as she cried even more. Max´s crystallization vanished and the crystal formations opened up, but Max choose to remain.

- No one knows what I know... I admit that my reaction and execution in the city was far too intense, and I'm sorry for it... but sadly I had a very good reason to react that way Max...

- And Drew?! You just killed him! You used him to try to get to us, you betrayed him!

- He's not dead Max... the crystallization that spread all over the regions were by the Unown, they did not care if innocents got in the way... but now that I am in control, I can control it.. he's just trapped inside... if I had come in time then perhaps I could have saved your parents and the others...

- What are you going to do with him when you're done here... what do you want from me Misty?

- Just information... by now everyone must think that I'm a monster... but I'm not... I'm the same Misty... the only reason I have done what I have done is because of the Unown... they betrayed me...

A flashback started, as Max saw Misty and Ash inside The Path of Legends. Seeing her reaction back then, Max asked what happened, as Misty stopped the flashback and took out the Soul Dew.

- See this... I don't know if you know about it...it's actually able to preserve Aura... when the Unown connected to me, we were both in symbiosis with each other... if one of us dies, so would the other... as much as I wanted to sacrifice myself to kill them all... they offered me something.

They told me that they could bring Ash back... they even showed me what needed to be done... I did as they said, I even killed friends in order to get hold of this... as much as it is wrong... I will do anything for Ash, even let the world fall to pieces if that's what it takes for us to be together again...

When I reached the tree, once again they were right, Ash's Aura was indeed in it, and even if the tree and Mew suffered for it, I got hold of his Aura... but it was growing weak, so I preserved it first inside me, and in secret transferred his Aura into the Soul Dew, believing it would be a safer place...

If I hadn't done that, then I would never had found out about the Unown´s betrayal... I ...truly believed them to be sincere, that they really regretted what they did and wanted to bring Ash back... when I then met him I thought that it was over... that we would go on as if nothing happened...

But those liars... those bastards... as much as I want to squeeze the very life out of them, I can't until my Ash is back... they really thought they could fool me... but I found out the truth... about him...

Seeing Misty getting far more aggravated, Max did not say a word, not wanting to risk anything, not even telling her what everyone else have told her many times before, that Ash is really alive.

- And here is the undeniable proof of their treachery... Ash's Aura. It's inside the Soul Dew Max... if the Unown really brought Ash back, then they would have taken it from here since it isn't in me...

But they didn't... they never even tried... instead they tried to use my love for him to blind me... by creating what I desire most... but I know that despite all the power... that Ash is just an illusion...

Surprised by what he just heard, Max still remained silent. Misty told him to speak freely, but Max asked her if she would hurt him if he would say anything that she didn't like or would believe in.

- I'm not your enemy Max... words can't hurt me anymore... I told you that I want information, so speak freely as much as you can... you are not my enemy... he and the Unown are my true enemies...

- First I want to say that what you have told me sounds true, it really makes sense, and I wouldn't doubt that you were right about this... but Ash told me something that would prove you wrong...

- I want information and I won't hurt you... I never said I would believe what you say Max... he may look like Ash... sounds and act the same... maybe even love me the same way... but I swear on my love for Ash... that what I have said is the only truth... so don't let lies come out of your mouth...

- But what if you are wrong Misty... if there is the slightest chance that you truly are wrong, then...

Misty began to glow red, as Max immediately shut up and cowered, afraid of what she would do. Misty calmed herself, as the red aura got weaker. Misty asked Max to forgive her for scaring him.

- It's a power I yet fully control... it is tied to my emotions, just like the Unown read Molly Hale's feelings many years ago... that is further proof that I am right... she wished for her father to return, yet they mimicked him and created a illusion of him in the form of an Entei. I remember Max...

- What do you want to know then Misty ... and what are you going to do with me afterwards...

- I managed to locate you due to the crystallization, I have yet harnessed the ability to scout without using the crystals as sensors... that means that he and the others aren't standing on crystallization...

- If you want to know where Ash and everyone else are, I will if you promise me to reconsider what I have said to you... I want all of this to be over too Misty... but without anyone else dying again…

- If it takes a thousands more to die then I'll do it Max... after everything me and Ash have been through ever since we meet... the good and bad times... happy and sad...we never told each other what we felt... and now that we know we can finally have the happiness we deserve and want...

Brock and May opened their eyes, as they were inside a safehouse in Kanto that was far from the closest crystal area. Brock called out for anyone, but it seemed to have been abandoned. May instantly went to look for food and water, as she was beginning to get back to normal from her previous drugged state. Brock checked the computers and found one that was still booted.

He opened up a comlink to Skyler´s safehouse, but despite several attempts to reach him there was no answer. Brock then opened up software to get a visual on Skyler´s safehouse. First thinking something was wrong with the picture quality, Brock took a closer look and was grieved, as the screen showed crystallization over the camera lens.

With no time to waste, Brock called several locations throughout Kanto, but none responded. One last number to call, Brock made a small prayer and then made the call. With no answer either, Brock was about to hang up when suddenly he got through. It was Flint, Brock had called to Pewter City.

Not taking any chances, Brock told Flint gather everyone and immediately evacuate the city aswell as warn others of the crystallization. Informed that the city was already nearly fully evacuated, Brock then asked about his siblings and his mother, as Flint knew that Brock had the right to know.

Lola and the others had taken a helicopter out of the city with most of the other citizens, but as time passed and they should have reached their destination there was no word from them afterwards. Brock asked where they were headed, as Brock froze once he heard the destination: Indigo Plateau.

Telling his father to leave immediately, Brock wished Flint good luck and closed the call, as he slammed his fists onto the computer desk, realizing he just missed meeting up with his family by mere seconds. Brock suddenly got a brainstorm, as he quickly dialed another number.

The news team answered, they were still in Indigo Plateau along with the rest of the remaining helicopters. Brock asked them to find his family, but was told that everyone had taken shelter inside the crystallized buildings. Brock informed them abit on what was going on and told them to be cautious. Suddenly the call was cut, as Brock used the computer to see their live broadcast online.

Crystallization had spread as far as the eye could see, as Brock in horror saw people from the helicopters on the ground that got caught by the crystallization Even seeing entire helicopters covered in crystal, Brock was about to try to call the news team again, when suddenly the cameraman focused on something. A portal suddenly opened up, as they immediately alerted everyone on the ground outside and to tell those inside the buildings about the danger.

Suddenly the portal closed, as the cameraman quickly noticed that the dark clouds were scattering, opening up a giant airspace. Not sure what was going on, Brock noticed something on the screen and tried to zoom in with the computer. Not able to see any better, Brock called the news team.

Telling them to zoom in onto the center of the airspace, the image got alot more clear. Brock saw the Millennium Comet, back on its normal path, as he suddenly saw something else that caught his attention. The new steam suddenly reported that they spotted something in high orbit, and that it very likely, based on the speed and angle of it, was heading straight towards the planet.

A portal suddenly opened up again, as Misty stepped out of it. The new steam quickly took cover among the crystal formations and focused on Misty, as the portal closed. Misty then just stood there, as if she was waiting for something. Clenching her fists, Misty grinned, as she then focused her power. The crystallization in her close vicinity formed huge spikes and rocks near her.

Suddenly the news broadcast stopped, as Brock tried again but could not resume the live feed, nor did he manage to reach the news team again by phone. Fearing Misty is responsible, Brock again did a small prayer, praying that his family is safe and that they would not get involved in whatever was about to happen at Indigo Plateau. May then returned and asked Brock what was going on.

- It's Misty... she's back... and something seems to be coming straight towards her... really fast...


End file.
